


急救

by Akisenya



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akisenya/pseuds/Akisenya
Summary: 救护车漂移第一次见面的事，虽然漫画有描写但是总是很想写——有和漫画有出入的地方。引用了一些漫画里的原话。





	急救

这个故事发生在尚处于繁荣时代的赛博坦。夜色笼罩下的城市中穿梭着各种不同背景、职业的机体。

大多数赛博坦人都严格地遵守赛博城的法律——和地球的一些国家采用宵禁的制度相似，他们有一套针对其生理构造和机能制定的、以此来区分罪犯和良民的条款。比如说，几个天文时之后仍在街上游荡的人会更易被警方归入犯罪概率较高的灰色档案。

但年轻的漂移并不在乎。他正处于一生中注定要“放荡不羁”的年纪。即便身上原本颇为招摇的烤漆已经被那些竞速比赛打磨得有些褪色，不规律的充电时间以及滥饮导致的宿醉使他的各种传感器时好时坏，他仍可以毫不在意地，甚至可以说是以一种自暴自弃的态度在末路大街上深一脚浅一脚。更加不幸的是，最近他似乎对油吧里加了某种电路增速剂的饮品上了瘾。刚开始他只不过打算浅尝辄止，没想到那杯东西着实厉害，很快地占用了他处理器的大部分运算空间。现在他只要一闲下来，光学镜前就开始浮现那杯饮料影影绰绰的幻象。

我好像染上毒瘾了。当漂移意识到这件事的时候，他已经离不开那个油吧了。

想来点儿……

他迷迷糊糊地往油吧方向挪动步子，一时没注意对面走来的两个不怀好意的机体。

在擦肩而过的瞬间，其中一个机体伸出腿狠狠地绊了漂移一脚。还没来得及惊呼，他就脸朝下直直地扑了下去。紧接着，背上严严实实地被挨了一记。

“靠，你们是不是有病？”漂移被这一脚踢醒了，挣扎着想爬起来，但踩在后背上的那只脚踏得更死了。“小子，我们只不过希望你明白这条街现在是谁管。”一个沙哑的声音从背后响起。这声音真的像极了那些成天扰乱飞行秩序的机械昆虫。漂移冷笑起来，当然这副表情没有被那两位瞧见。

无论如何得先从地上爬起来。“嘿……二位老兄，刚才是我的错，真抱歉。”漂移尽力让自己的声音显得屈服的意味更浓厚些，“我只不过是想去油吧喝一杯罢了……何必要这样折磨人呢。”话还没说完，他突然眼前一黑。这种感觉他再熟悉不过。是之前喝的电路增速剂开始发挥作用了。这可真不是时候。漂移心里暗骂了一句。

视觉传感器非常配合地进入下线状态，他完全失明了。神经回路也变得不听使唤，他现在甚至控制不了自己的发声器。

靠着听觉接收器的苟延残喘，他听到另一个声音恶狠狠地开了腔：

“你这个肮脏的小废物。”

随即他的大脑模块嗡地一响。一记重拳毫无仁慈地正中面甲。噗的一声，一股灼热的液体从漂移的嘴角淌了下来——毫无疑问是能量液泄漏了。接着发生的事因为记忆模块的间歇性罢工变得很模糊，但是那种麻木中的一丝庆幸至今仍在漂移脑中挥之不去。感谢普神，他想，我的神经回路快被烤糊了……不然肯定会疼得在地上打滚。

剩下的能量比最低的阈值还要低十几个单位。“我看他快要完蛋了。”粗嗓子混蛋最后踹了他胸甲一脚，又不可避免地让漂移吐了好几口能量液，“最后送你回归火种源吧。”

我现在也算是穷途末路了。漂移仅剩的仍在活动的大脑模块缓慢地运行着，现在他确信自己到了弥留之际。

他突然觉得前路一片光明，以至能看见元始天尊从最明亮的地方向他伸出手来。他们的距离是那么近，近得甚至能让他数清天尊脸上有多少根胡子。

漂移在不知不觉中泪流满面，感激涕零地向天尊走去。他开始考虑同自己斑斑驳驳、伤痕累累的一生做个告别仪式。说真的，他实在是憎恶这样的自己。原本也许可以作为一个普通的塞星公民生活下去，不至于要到现在这种境地。一切都是我的错。

我的灵魂游荡在一片在黑暗中。

还没等他结束对自己短暂的一生的总结，一个巨大的身影突然横亘在他和天尊之间。“嘿！你不能这么做！！！”漂移绝望地大喊起来。他眼睁睁看着元始天尊离他越来越远，直到不久后视野又回归了黑暗。

他的火种仍在胸口跳动，虽然跳动的节奏并不规律，掺杂着电流的杂音。

 

 

“你们俩被逮捕了。”

 

一个跟前面出场的二位截然不同的声音响起，沉稳有力且令人安心。在漂移以为自己将要见到天尊的那段时间里，就是他阻止了那两个混蛋的暴行。两次清脆的手铐声响过后，漂移意识到自己逃过了一劫。

原来那个“巨大的身影”并不是幻觉。

不知怎的，他现在却感到有些失落。他不知道以后除了弥留之际外还能否看到那样强烈、一尘不染的光芒；仿佛是要濯清他的灵魂。

 

 

“天尊啊！派克斯，他——”救护车正埋头确认着数据板上各种让人头疼的样本状态。听到老友急匆匆的脚步声后，他抬起头，看到眼前那个那样年轻却残破不堪的机体，吃惊地差点碰掉工作台上的扳手。

“他需要紧急治疗。”奥利安·派克斯小心翼翼地将年轻人放上充电板，“看起来他似乎在大脑模块中上传了电路增速剂。”

“而且他还参与了——呃——某场斗殴。”救护车的眉头紧锁，用他所能尽的最快速度扫描了眼前的机体，“天尊保佑他的线路没有被弄得一团糟。”

看来这次天尊的确是站在了他们这边。这小子命还算大，除了能量液占全机比重远低于正常塞星人水平，关节松脱，部分神经线路外露，多处体外装甲缺失，以及违规上传电路增速剂之外，一切良好。

“事实上，救护车，我看见的情况是这孩子单方面被殴打。”奥利安纠正道，深邃的光学镜目不转睛地盯着救护车灵活的双手，此时他们正进行着天衣无缝的配合，对这可怜的年轻人的线路进行微调。

“哈，要不是因为电路增幅剂，我敢保证这小子会乐此不疲地享受属于他们年轻一代的乐趣。”救护车头也不抬地挖苦道，手上的工作却一刻都没有停下来。虽然他已经是首席医疗官，也不乏诊疗这种病患的先例，但他仍不肯懈怠。说这是医者仁心也好，说这是不肯折辱医官尊严也罢，反正在做这台手术时，他心里念叨的什么“天尊保佑”、“天尊指引”、“天尊在上”的次数，也将近抵得上一个塞博坦人体内的零件数目了（他从来没当面承认过自己相信这些）。

“天尊在上，我祈求您让这孩子快点逃过这劫吧……”拼完了最后一块装甲，救护车长呼了一口气，放下了电弧焊接器。按经验来说，他会没事的。但这也只是按经验来说——要是他运气太差没醒过来呢？

不，不会。怎么会呢？救护车差点因为自己的这个不合时宜的想法背过气去。为了转移自己的注意，他又求了好几次元始天尊。

在他自言自语的当口上，充电板上漂移黑洞洞的双眼渐渐地有了颜色。他的视觉传感器似乎已经恢复了正常。在这段时间里，奥利安一直在旁边默默等待着。看到漂移部分基础功能已经恢复，他公事公办地说道：“你因违规使用电路增幅剂，本应被捕。”

“嘿，歇一歇吧派克斯，病人才刚醒你就想把他逮起来！”救护车轻声制止这位较真的朋友，“先让他好好缓一缓。”说完，他转向神情仍有些恍惚的漂移，露出真诚的微笑：“孩子，现在感觉如何？这里是个私人诊所，一切都没事了。”

感觉很好。从未这么好过。几个天文时前还在频频报错的各种程序现在运行得非常顺畅，就连光学系统的细小线路故障也被修复了。

被医生充满关切的目光注视着，漂移一时间有些不知所措。他理应表示感谢，活动活动关节后跳下充电板，以此向眼前的医官表明他好得不得了，而一切都归功于这位大夫的巧手匠心。他的大脑模块下了命令：动动你的手脚。谢谢你的救命恩人。

但他不知道应该优先运行哪道程序了。可怜的漂移，那时的他一定是被生命里突如其来的关怀冲昏了大脑模块！我敢打赌，他那时候说不定连“关怀”这个词怎么拼都不知道。他坐在充电板上看着医生，牵扯出一个悲伤的微笑。

这孩子的笑容支离破碎的……救护车心里拯救他的喜悦在看到他的表情后黯淡了一些。结合他之前的遭遇和身体状况，救护车不难想象这位年轻人的经历：末路大街上的游荡者，又染上了嗑药的毛病。

在反应过来之前，他那作为医者的仁爱之心已经指引他开口了：

“听我说，小子。今天我救了你一命，今后如何可要靠你自己了。先去喷个漆打个蜡，然后到市里找功能主义那帮人，看看他们能给你找个什么合适的工作。

你很特别——我能看出来。现在去证明我所言不虚吧。”

说完这段话，就连救护车自己也在心里大吃一惊。如果说前半部分是出于理性的考量，后半部分就正是完全不经过中央处理器处理的、他嗤之以鼻的所谓“直觉”；他是真切地想帮这个小子走上正道，还是他的唯物主义和无神论在那时候就已经动摇了，以至他真的感受到那种说不清道不明的“与众不同”呢？

当然此时他没想那么多。他所做的，只不过是修好他，再真诚地将心中所想表达出来罢了。

医生的手放在漂移肩上，仿佛在给漂移打气般的，增加了些力度。他的双手是厚重的，十分稳当。

现在漂移终于明白了为什么他控制不了自己的发声器：简单的道谢并不能完整地将他心中的感激一股脑地表达出来。也许是需要改变的地方太多，让一个道谢也变得过于沉重；他定了定神，下了个决心。

那么就从最简单的部分开始。

 

后话：他向医生和奥利安表达了自己的感激之情，并保证会戒掉电路增幅剂。说救护车的一番话立刻成了他的指路明灯未免太过夸张，实际上他只是记住了那段话，还未开始对此进行深刻的思考。不过“你很特别”这句话仍使他感动。虽说个人价值的体现不全依赖外界的评价，但正是这样的评价支撑着他去寻找自身的价值。

在此之后，当被问到将来的打算时，他也考虑过是不是要去出让诊疗中心，放弃自己的变形形态以此换几个钱，但救护车说这是廉价又肮脏的身体交易，劝他放弃这念头。当时他仿佛已经厌倦说教的态度使他回了句嘴并走了出去。当然，走出去之后他立马后悔了——他觉得这不合礼节，并因为这句话有可能使那位和善的医官生气而烦心了三小时。（当然，时间会改变许多东西，他们再见面时漂移发现，医生的技术一如既往的精湛甚至更加出色，与此相反的是他的脾气变得捉摸不定。假如在他工作室里出现并碍手碍脚超过五分钟，他的扳手就会砸过来。）三小时之后他暂且忘了这件事，开始反复在记忆模块中循环医生的话。

是的，他将要做出改变，这样在下一次见到天尊的时候，他会有更多的话要说。


End file.
